Tantrum Time
by CosplayKitten
Summary: After Prince Gumball ignores Fionna she decides to adventure alone, but Marshall Lee shows up to pester her. What will happen when she looses her temper and accidentally hurts her vampire friend? Contains spanking. Don't Like, Don't Read.


This is a random one-shot I had rolling around my head after the last Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake episode. We need more Marshall/Fionna fics.

**Warning: **Spanking of a teenage Adventurer, if that bothers you please do not read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Adventure Time nor do I make any money from this story in any way, those rights belong to Pendleton Ward.

Fionna let out a sigh as she wandered through the forest near the tree house. Cake was hanging out with Lord Monochromicorn today and she was bored. She'd already been to the Candy Kingdom to see if Prince Gumball wanted to do something but he was super busy and had just shrugged her off saying he didn't have time for "childish games." So she left in a huff and decided to try out some solo adventuring. Too bad nothing was going on today.

"uh." Fionna let out another frustrated sigh. "I'm so bored! Stupid prince and his stupid boring...boringness." She kicked a rock and watched it fly off into the bushes, but was surprised to hear an "ow!" from the shrub. "oh my glob!" Fionna rushed over to the bush. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know there were any talking bushes here! I didn't mean to hit you!" She heard a familiar chuckle from behind the bush and peered through it to discover Marshall Lee rubbing a small bump on his head. "Silly Fionna, there's no talking bushes in this forest" the vampire laughed.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Fionna turned and mumbled. She wasn't really in the mood for the vampire's shenanigans today. "What are you doing here anyway? Are you following me?" The adventuress questioned. Marshall held up his hands in defense. "No! Why would I be following you? Maybe I was just taking a walk and you hit me with a rock." He continued to rub the bump on his head. Fionna gave him a questioning glance. "If you were taking a walk then why were you hunched down behind a bush?"

Marshall gave her a toothy smile. "Fine, you caught me. I was bored so I came looking for something to do. I wasn't trying to find you though, so don't get the wrong idea." Fionna frowned. "Well go away, I don't want any company right now." The vampire floated over to her. "And why is that? You and your cat get in an argument?" "No! And she's not my cat, she's my sister!" Fionna shouted at him. "Really? Well what is it then? Something happen with Prince Pinky?" Fionna glared at him "That's none of your business! Leave me alone!" She turned and stomped off into the forest.

Marshall followed of course, he could tell the adventuress was really miffed and he didn't want to leave her out here like this. Besides, she was fun to tease. "Come on Fi, what did that pink poof do to make you so mad? I can tell it has something to do with him." The vampire floated along beside her. "You can talk to me about it, I swear I won't say anything. Promise." He floated up into a tree and sat on a branch. Fionna ignored him and continued on. "Come oooon." Marshall pestered. Fionna turned around and stomped her foot at him. "I said go away!" She picked up a rock and threw it past him, but watched in horror as it flew through the tops of the trees and a beam of sunlight blasted down onto the annoying vampire. Marshall screamed and ducked out of the sun, the skin where it had touched him sizzling. Fionna wanted to apologize, but she was still mad so she just turned and ran instead.

Once Marshall had recovered from the burn he went off in search of the golden-haired adventuress. He knew she wouldn't have tried to hurt him like that, but he still wanted an apology. He heard a quiet sniffling and discovered Fionna behind a tree sitting with her knees up to her chest, clearly upset. The vampire jolted her out of her thoughts with a soft "Hey." She jumped and looked at him guiltily through tearful eyes. "What do you want?" She mumbled. " I want to talk to you." Marshall replied. Fionna stood up, brushing a leaf off of her skirt. "Well I don't want to talk to you, I told you earlier to leave me alone!" She turned to leave. "Is that why you threw the rock?" Fionna felt another pang of guilt in her stomach. "Were you trying to hurt me so I would leave you alone?" The vampire questioned.

A tear escaped Fionna's eye before she turned toward him again angrily. "No! I wasn't trying to hurt you okay! I'm sorry! I'm just... I.. I don't know!" She turned again and started to run off into the forest. Marshall's hand reached out and caught her wrist before she could get away again. She spun around and started trying to claw her way out of his grip. "Fionna what is wrong with you? I've never seen you like this!" The startled vampire kept a hold on her, trying to get an explanation for this unusual behavior. "Nothing is wrong with me, now let go you...you freak!" Fionna screamed as she stomped her heel down on his foot. "Ow!" the now thrice injured vampire yelled. "Fionna you're acting like a child, stop it right now!"

At the word "child" she was instantly reminded of Prince Gumball's earlier dismissal of her and went into a fit, screaming and hitting at Marshall, completely lost in her anger. Marshall was astonished at her display and tried to think of a way to bring her back to her normal happy self. He came to only one conclusion. With the blonde girl still flailing in his grasp he picked her up and floated them both over to the nearest fallen tree, plopping down on it and quickly depositing the enraged teenager over his lap. Before he could talk himself out of it he started raining down smacks on her upturned bottom.

After the first few smacks Fionna was brought out of her rage, and after realizing what was happening started struggling again to get away, but this time for a different reason. "Ow! Marshall, sto-ow! Stop it!" she squirmed and reached back to try to cover her warming backside. The vampire continued not skipping a beat. "No Fionna. You've been acting like a brat all day and I've had enough of it. You are in serious need of an attitude adjustment." He continued swatting her squirming rear, completely ignoring her protests and failed attempts to get out of his grip.

Finally Fionna gave up her struggles and wept silently over his lap, half because of the pain in her burning backside but the other half out of the sheer frustration that had been building in her all day. Hearing her soft crying Marshall let up on the smacks and thought about what he would say to her now that she could be reasoned with again. Finally he stopped and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Hey Fi, it's okay. It's over now." She sniffled and went to get up from his lap, but got caught in a hug. "I'm sorry I had to do that, I couldn't think of anything else. But if something like this happens again I won't hesitate to repeat myself, am I clear?"

Fionna blinked in surprise at the stern tone from the normally carefree vampire. "Yes...crystal clear. I'm sorry I hurt you Marshall, I really didn't mean to. I was just so messed up." "That's okay," he replied. "Feel better?" She thought about it for a second and realized that she did indeed feel better. "Yeah, I guess I do." She smiled up at him and blushed. Her smiled warmed his undead heart, and he picked her up cradling her in his arms. "Come on, let's get you home." He floated up out of the trees and toward the tree house as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and planted a quick kiss on her forehead.


End file.
